Jar Of Hearts
by SammyTheLibero
Summary: 15 years ago, the world went to hell. Jackie 'Jack' 's best friend was taken, presumed dead. In the present, a new war is about to start. When the princess is assassinated, it opens up a whole new world; and a deadly one at that.
1. Jackie Prologue

_A mother is screaming. She quickly hands her child to another, before running off to join the fight. The toddler pleads for their mother not to go, for it knew that fate that would behold the mother if she left. The woman ran off, coaxing the child to follow her, to run and not look back. Meanwhile, the toddler's best friend is taken, unnoticed by the rest. This child's name was Jackie, and the one who was taken was named Kuro. This, was during Heaven's Fall._

Jackie woke up, gasping for breath. He hated when he had dreams like this, of his younger days. Jackie can hardly remember their face, let alone their voice. Kuro was fading rather quickly from his mind and that really scared him.

Suddenly a knock a his door shocked him back into reality. "Jack! Inaho, Calm, and Inko are all waiting for you!" Muttering a few curses under his breath, the 16 year old quickly got dressed and ran down the stairs. "You've really got to set your alarm clock, Jack!" His mother says. Rolling his eyes, Jack grabs a piece of toast before kissing his mom and running out the door. "Be Safe!" She yells, waving.

Jackie quickly falls into stride with his 3 friends, at least trying to make casual small talk. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" He asks, looking to Inko. Jack often forgot his classes, relying on his friend to remind him. "We have basic training, again, before going to see the arrival of the princesses." Inko says, annoyance slightly tinging her voice. "Sorry." Jack mutters, and they walk the rest of the way in silence.

In Jack's opinion, the car could have been better guarded. Yes, there were a few escorts, but if these princesses were really such big deals, shouldn't they have higher security? "Look! They're coming!" Calm points, making the others focus on a small, black limo. It seemed peaceful. Almost too peaceful. Like the calm before a storm. Suddenly, The 4 are blasted back onto the ground thankfully unhurt. "What the hell was that?!" Jack yells, rubbing at his eyes. Looking on the other side of the bridge, he felt his heart stop and his blood run cold.

Bombs, more like missiles, were headed towards the limo in which the princesses were currently in. Sadly one of the missiles hit, throwing the place into chaos. The teenagers were shoved out, people were screaming, and it was all out next few moments were very confusing, as multiple Kataphrakt units were dropped onto the ground, and people were being told to evacuate the area.

Jack, Inaho, Calm, and Inko were thrown into duty. They were to stay inside the lift cars, and look for civilians to pick up. They had to stop once or twice, no big deal. Suddenly, the car came to a halt, throwing Jack off the seat, and onto the floor. _Okay oW._ He thought, moving to the front to get a grip on the situation. They were suddenly stopped by one of the Kataphrakts, and were told to _turn around and get to the damn ferries already!_ One of the enemy's was chasing them. It was huge, way bigger than the normal ones. Then again, their Kataphrakts were green, not purple right? Having to resort to driving under an overpass to escape the damn thing, Jackie sighed; this was going to be a really, really long day, wasn't it? Looking around, he no longer spotted Inaho. "Hey Calm. Where did Inaho go?" He asks, slightly concerned for his friend. "Up on the roof…" Calm trails off, as they both race for the hatch. "Inaho! Thank God!" He says, sighing. However, there was still one person missing…


	2. Kuro Prologue

"Ahh, so this is what earth looks like…. It's so beautiful." Kuro mutters, taking in the scenery. It had been a long time since they had last been on earth; almost 12 years. Why were they here? To try and negotiate a peace treaty, along with their sister, Princess Asseylum. At least that _had been_ the plan. Asseylum had taken sick, claiming that earth's atmosphere and gravity didn't do her well, so Kuro had gone forth alone. They had been slightly disappointed, wanting to share the beauty and awe with their sister, but so be it. Instead, they had sent an imposter of sorts. It was awkward, sitting next to someone that was pretending to be their sister.

Out of nowhere, the limo stopped. The driver stepped out of the car, opening the door on Kuro's side. Slightly confused, they got out, wondering _what exactly was going on._ Kuro had worried too much; it was for safety reasons that her and her 'sister' were to ride in two different limos. Kuro saw nothing wrong with this, in fact it felt almost normal. Kuro got into the other limo, and they continued on their way to the ceremony. It was when disaster struck, that Kuro understood what was going on. The limo parked under an overpass and Kuro was taken out. "You must run as far away from here as you can. Kimizuka will accompa-" A bang,a screech, and the man was lying dead on the cold, hard cement. Kimizuka took their hand, running along side them as they could.

 _What in the world is going on…._ Kuro thinks, while running. The wind was picking up, and a sense of fear coursed through Kuro. They hadn't had fear like this side they were very little. Suddenly, a round of bullets was fired. Kuro didn't notice how close that they were until they looked up. Right in front of them was an infamous Kataphrakt, dark green in color. Kuro was frozen, praying to whatever existed _that it didn't see them._ They were shocked back into reality rather quickly, as Kimizuka pulled them off to the side. Apparently, Kimizuka had allies on earth, and he was taking them to see them. "Princess, this way!" Tugging them again, Kimizuka runs underneath an overpass before checking to make sure that Kuro was indeed alright. "Why is VERS attacking earth?" Kuro questions, starting to worry.

There hadn't been any declarations of war while they were gone; Kimizuka would have gotten a message. Kimizuka shrugged, before apologizing that he in fact did not know why. "It's very unlike Grandfather to order an attack just out of the blue.." Kuro mutters. They knew that it was very unlikely that their Grandfather had ordered this attack, so who had? Surely it hadn't been one of the counts; they would have had to talk it over with grandfather first! While Kuro was looking off into space, Kimizuka was trying to form a plan to _get them the hell out of there._ It was important that Kuro got back safely. However, it seemed that the plan would have to be halted. Someone, or something, had spotted them and was running towards them. "Princess." He whisper-shouted. "We have to leave! Now!" Looking towards Kimizuka, Kuro sighed. "Hey! Wait up a minute!" The man shouted, causing both Kimizuka and Kuro to jump. Kuro put a hand over her chest, taking a deep breath. She shot a look to Kimizuka that said _I'll get us out of this don't panic yet._ "Ahh, hello! We were just travelling through, so we'll be on our way now!" Kimizuka sighed; Kuro had never been good at lying.

The man caught up to them, before stopped for a moment to regain his breath. Kuro noticed that he looked to be about her age; 16 or so. "You have to come with us!" He said, panting. Kuro was about to speak, before Kimizuka stepped in. "And why would we do that?" He asked, his tone going dangerously low. The man's face flashed confusion for a moment. "Didn't you see? The VERS are attacking us! We have to get you to safety!" He grabbed Kuro's wrist, urging her to come along. Kimizuka pulled Kuro back, and out of the man's grip. "Ahh, I see. Well then, we should go with them, yes?" Kuro asked Kimizuka, shooting him a look of _just go along with it._ Kimizuka reluctantly agreed, and the 3 were off. "My name's Jack. Jackie Akiyama." Jack said, introducing himself. "Ku-" "Their name is Kimizuki. Kamina Kimizuki. I am Eren Kimizuki."

'Well then, Kamina, Eren. I'm sure that you'll be safe where were are." Jack said, giving the 2 a bright smile. Kuro knew that this was probably not going to end well. However, in a deep part of her heart, she hoped that it did.

 _End of Kuro; Prologue._


End file.
